Passé trouble à la Soul Society
by Dragonha
Summary: Il faut trouver de nouveaux capitaines après la dernière bataille. Rukia apporte sa contribution en recommandant quelqu'un, qu'elle a croisé au Hueco Mundo. Et un Ichi qui arrive à la Soul society avec sa famille. Ca donne ça.


**Auteur :** Toujours moi ^^ Drag

**Disclamer :** Tout est à Tite Kubo, y a que l'histoire qui est de moi et l'oc nécessaire à la fic.

**Résumé :** Après la bataille contre Aizen, il faut trouver de nouveaux capitaines. Rukia apporte sa contribution en recommandant quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'elle a croisé au Hueco Mundo. Et un Ichi qui arrive à la Soul society avec sa famille. Avec tout ça, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Du Yaoi !

**Warning !** Je préviens que je spoile une partie de l'arc Hueco Mundo ! Ashido apparaît alors qu'Ichigo, Ishida et Chad cherchent un moyen d'entrer chez Aizen. Et la fin de l'arc y passe aussi, je ne dévoile rien ici de bien méchant. Mais pour ceux qui ne suivraient pas les vostfr de la Shinsekai, je vous invite à regarder les Bleach, même si ce n'est pas nécessaire à la compréhension de l'histoire.

Je rêvais de faire un os avec un de mes personnages préférés, parce qu'il a trop la classe !

Bonne lecture tout le monde.

**Passé trouble à la Soul Society**

L'ultime bataille contre Aizen avait pris fin, enfin. La Soul society en était plus que ravie, pouvant reconstruire le Seireitei ainsi que se soigner et reprendre une vie normale. Mais dans cette agitation de post-guerre demeurait un problème, certes moins urgent qu'avant, mais toujours handicapant.

Des capitaines ! Il leur fallait trouver trois nouveaux capitaines. De fait une réunion ordonnée expressément par le soutaicho se tint. « Bien, il est temps de discuter sérieusement de ce problème. La trahison et la mort d'Aizen Sosuke, d'Ichimaru Gin et de Tousen Kaname ont laissé trop de failles. Il nous faut au plus vite trouver de nouveaux capitaines. J'ai déjà un homme en vue pour un des postes. »

« J'attends vos propositions pour les trois postes vacants. »

Tout de suite, Zaraki Kenpachi s'avança et de sa voix puissante parla. « Moi, je recommande quelqu'un. Kursosaki Ichigo, il nous a bien démontré en battant Aizen qu'il était puissant et assez intelligent. Tout le monde en conviendra. Donc, c'est décidé. »

« Rejeté.» déclara le vieux capitaine de la 1ère division.

« Nani ? Pourquoi ?» vociféra le capitaine de la 11ème division.

« Pour la bonne raison, qu'il est justement trop puissant, il restera un shinigami remplaçant, il pourrait présenter une menace avec ses pouvoirs si jamais il libérait tout son potentiel. Votre requête est refusée. De plus, je sens parfaitement que cet acte n'est pas exempt de votre affection combative pour ce garçon. »

« Tcch ! Pas juste. » soupira le grand brun.

Certains rirent sous cape de la déconvenue du pauvre capitaine, qui était si confiant jusqu'alors de son choix. Puis, le silence répondit et enfin, Shunsui Kyôraku s'avança. « Moi, je me disais qu'on pourrait reprendre Hirako Shinji, il a bien évolué et est devenu fort. De plus, il pourra se révéler un atout, avec ses pouvoirs de hollows si jamais un adversaire comme Aizen surgissait de l'ombre. »

« Cela demande réflexion. Mais je pourrais consentir à sa réintégration après l'avoir rappelé ici pendant quelque temps. D'autres propositions ? »

Enfin, Ukitake fut le dernier à s'avancer.

« J'aurais deux candidats à proposer. D'après certaines informations que j'ai obtenues de Rukia Kuchiki, un homme extrêmement fort vivrait dans l'Hueco Mundo. Elle semble être sûre qu'il sera parfait pour un poste de capitaine. Elle m'a dit qu'il s'était battu depuis presque cent ans contre toutes sortes de hollows. Enfin, comme deuxième capitaine, je recommande un homme de ma division : Hyaku Osui, mon sixième siège. Merci. »

« Je rencontrerais Osui et cet homme dont la jeune Kuchiki vante les mérites. S'il est bien informé sur les hollows, son expérience pourra s'avérer fort utile. Bien, plus personne n'a de recommandations ? Alors la séance est terminée. Rompez. »

Tous les capitaines partirent à son ordre. « Ukitake taichô, restez. » Enfin, presque tous. Une fois tous les autres partis, le vieil homme demanda de plus amples explications sur l'homme qu'il avait recommandé et qui était exilé dans le monde des ténèbres.

« Je n'en sais pas beaucoup, Rukia m'a dit qu'il était grand et fort, qu'il avait été dépêché il y a environ cent ans pour une mission d'éradication des hollows. Tous ses compagnons seraient morts, et il se battrait encore pour les venger, d'après Kuchiki. Enfin, j'ai son prénom et sa description physique. Il s'appelle Ashido et serait un homme de haute stature aux cheveux rouges avec des yeux bleus. Voilà tout ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

« Je te remercie Jyuushiro. Tu peux y aller. »

Une fois seul, le commandant en chef soupira. Cette description, lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs. Oh que oui ! Ashido ne lui était aucunement inconnu, et bien sûr, il ne méritait qu'un statut de capitaine. Ce qu'il aurait dû être avant même cette mission stupide, où il croyait qu'il avait perdu la vie.

Avec l'autre qu'il espérait faire devenir capitaine, le bon vieux temps ne serait pas vraiment loin. _'Ah ! En espérant que cet idiot ait un tant soit peu évolué.'_ songea le commandant. Yamamoto s'en retourna ensuite à ses quartiers, toujours suivi dans l'ombre par son fukutaicho.

**Sur terre**

Ichigo Kurosaki terminait un examen d'Histoire, matière qu'il aimait plutôt bien. Il avait le sentiment que ses résultats seraient très bons. De plus, c'était le dernier test a passé avant les vacances, son 18ème anniversaire et l'université en informatique qu'il visait.

Enfin la cloche sonna mettant fin au calvaire de la plupart des étudiants. Le roux sortit tranquillement de la classe, son sac sur l'épaule. « Kurosaki-kun, attends-moi, s'il te plaît. » C'était Orihime, le garçon l'attendit gentiment. « Comment ça s'est passé pour toi, Kurosaki-kun ? Moi, je crois que j'aurais à peu près la moyenne. »

« Bien, je suis content pour toi. Je crois que je m'en suis bien sorti, j'ai eu un petit trou de mémoire sur la question 46 mais je pense que j'ai bien répondu de manière générale. »

« C'est fantastique, tu es si intelligent, Kurosaki-kun. » le félicita Orihime.

« Bof. Pas tant que ça, j'ai planté la chimie, ça c'est certain. Mais bon, on en a presque fini. J'ai hâte de me reposer pendant ses vacances, avec tous ces combats et ces examens, je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos. »

« Oui, je comprends. »

« Oh ! Hime, tu rentres avec moi ? » Une jeune fille débarqua derrière la petite rousse et lui agrippa les seins, en lui hurlant cela dans les oreilles. Mais presque aussitôt, un pied inquisiteur projeta la perverse loin d'Inoue.

« Laisse la tranquille sale hentai de mes deux. Viens Ori, reste pas avec cette folle. A plus, Ichigo. »

Là-dessus, Tatsuki emmena sa meilleure amie loin de cette tarée d'Hônjo, ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante. Elle ne pouvait pas lâcher l'affaire avec Orihime, elle était toujours trop mignonne, enfin selon Chizuru. Le rouquin habitué à cette scène continua son chemin sans prêter attention à la pauvre fille allongée dans le couloir, sonnée.

Notre héros rentra sans plus tarder chez lui. Ah ! Les femmes, franchement, il ne les comprendrait jamais, pas qu'il le demande d'ailleurs. Lui et les grosses poitrines finalement, ça ne pouvait pas coller et il l'avait compris depuis quelques mois maintenant. Depuis qu'il ne cessait de penser à lui.

Bref, il se reposa un peu jusqu'à l'heure du souper. Le repas fut cette fois-là étonnamment calme, son hystérique de père se tenait gentiment sur sa chaise picorant son bol de riz. Si bien que les trois enfants se posèrent des questions sur ce qui lui arrivait.

« Oh papa, ce n'est pas bon ? »

« Hein ? Mais si voyons ! Quelle question bizarre ! Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça Yûzu ? »

« Pour la bonne raison que tu as pas dit un mot de toute la journée. Pire, t'as pas accueilli Ichigo comme d'habitude, t'es resté dans ta chambre et on ne t'a pas entendu. Alors qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » déclara Karin.

Sa réaction à la question de sa fille fut à marquer dans les annales. Au lieu de bêtement rejoindre le poster de sa femme, comme de juste, il resta assis, les yeux rivés sur la table. « Désolé les enfants, j'ai reçu ce matin une certaine nouvelle qui m'a bouleversé. Et je dois bientôt donner une réponse à quelqu'un de très important. »

« Ca concerne ton travail alors ? Tu pourrais nous en parler peut-être, ça nous concerne et puis, si on peut t'être utile, n'hésite pas. » lui conseilla sa petite princesse.

« Merci Yuzu, mais… »

« Vas-y, on t'écoute, tu sais que maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à nous cacher n'est-ce pas ? Alors accouche Pa, qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ? »

Karin comprit immédiatement à quoi son frère faisait référence, les shinigamis, c'étaient eux qui avaient contacté son père. Yuzu, elle, ne comprit pas, sa sœur assise à côté d'elle, lui rappela ce détail. « Ah ! Ces gens habillés bizarrement. Ah d'accord, c'est vrai je me souviens que papa nous a protégés pendant qu'Ichigo se battait loin de nous, même si je ne les vois toujours pas bien ces âmes. » répondit Yuzu à voix haute.

« Oui, c'est eux. Le vieux Yamamoto m'a envoyé un papillon de l'enfer, c'est comme une sorte de lettre les filles. Bref, il m'a dit qu'il voulait que je revienne prendre ma place de capitaine au Seireitei. Et comme ça ferait beaucoup de changement pour nous tous, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. »

« Ah, j'adorerais voir ces shinigamis, ils doivent être cool et amusants. »

« Sauf Yûzu que ce ne serait pas des vacances, ils veulent qu'on les rejoigne, qu'on aille vivre là-bas, bref que je redevienne shinigami à plein temps. Ca voudrait dire qu'on ne pourrait pas se voir aussi souvent qu'ici. Et que moi, et probablement Ichigo, nous battrons encore contre les monstres que tu as déjà vu, les hollows. » coupa le père.

« Oh ! » répondit la jeune fille.

« L'avantage, c'est que tu n'aurais plus besoin de faire la cuisine, ni d'aller à l'école. » argumenta une fois de plus Isshin.

« Mais j'aime bien l'école, moi. » Yuzu commença à trouver ça détestable, quitter Karakura, ses amis, l'école, sa vie quoi, ça serait probablement dur.

« Allons papa. T'étais pas obligé d'ajouter cela, il y en aurait beaucoup moins, maintenant qu'on est débarrassé d'Aizen et des deux autres. » siffla Ichi. « Peut-être, mais ça reste le principal travail d'un shinigami, avec celui d'envoyer les âmes au ciel. » rétorqua le paternel.

« Bref, tout ça pour dire, que je suis perdu et que j'aurais besoin de votre avis. Alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. » Ichigo et Karin regardèrent Yuzu, la voir ainsi leur fendait le cœur.

« Les filles n'ont pas l'air prêtes à partir. Je te conseillerais de demander à Genryusai une dérogation pour être affecter uniquement à la sécurité de la ville. Ca ne pourrait pas être possible ? »

« Je peux toujours essayer mais en général les capitaines doivent rester au Seireitei. Je doute que ça soit faisable. »

« Une minute. Moi je suis d'accord pour y aller, et je suis sûr que Yuzu ne veut que prendre un peu de temps pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vie, n'est-ce pas, sœurette ? » les coupa Karin.

« Oui, c'est juste que c'est nouveau, je ne serais probablement pas très utile mais je ferais de mon mieux. Et puis, je pourrais sans doute bien m'entendre avec certaines personnes. » La petite avait un petit sourire. Les deux hommes leur sourirent, elles étaient vraiment fortes et si gentilles.

« Bon, d'accord, je demanderais un délai de deux jours à Yama, il pourra bien me les accorder vu comment je les ai aidé dans la bataille. »

Là, ils retrouvaient leur vieux père, enthousiaste et rustre, assez pour taper du pied sur la table en prenant une position de combattant déterminé. La petite famille fêta joyeusement leur décision, bientôt une nouvelle vie, plus palpitante et sans doute ponctuée d'aventures toutes plus géniales les unes que les autres.

« Hé, une minute, je pourrais emmener mon ballon de foot j'espère. » s'exclama la brune.

« Et moi, mes peluches, Bostaf se sentirait si seul si je le laissais ici. » renchérit la deuxième. « Aaah ! Non, j'avais oublié ce maudit Kenpachi ! Il va encore plus me courir après si je me pointe ! Je suis un homme mort ! »

« Bouhahaha ! Mais oui, les filles vous prenez ce que vous voulez. Quand à toi, Ichigo si tu es un homme, ne fuis pas face à cet honorable adversaire, même s'il peut se révéler assez fou. Et puis dis-toi que ce n'est pas le pire. Celui qui me fait peur moi, c'est Kurotsuchi, et je vais tout faire pour l'éviter. »

« La bonne blague, c'est qui, qui vient de me dire de pas fuir, hein ? »

« C'est de l'instinct de survie nuance ! Face à ce grand malade, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Kenpachi lui on peut encore le laisser faire, mais pas ce putain de scientifique. »

« Karin ? T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée d'y aller finalement ? » l'interrogea sa jumelle. « Mais ouais, on va bien s'amuser, y aura qu'à éviter les mecs trop bizarres. » En somme, une soirée normale dans la famille Kurosaki, les voisins en sont témoins.

Le lendemain, chaque membre de la famille prépara le départ à sa manière, disant au revoir à ses amis et disposant les affaires personnelle importantes dans des sacs. Le lendemain fut exactement pareil et au milieu de l'après-midi tout était prêt. Pour se rendre dans le Rukongai, Isshin s'était fait une joie de demander à Kisuke Urahara de lui ouvrir un portail, chose que ne put refuser le blond. L'ordre que Yama-jii lui avait envoyé se révélant exactement le même.

Jinta, Ururu et Tessai étaient bien évidemment là. Le grand homme à la barbe noire serra Isshin contre lui, comme il disait, ami de mon maître vous êtes, mon ami vous êtes donc. Il fit la même chose à Ichigo, les filles y échappèrent. Cela n'empêcha pas Jinta, le gamin turbulent et sa copine de les étreindre pour leur faire leurs adieux.

« Ichigo, attends ! » Dans le mille, le roux se doutait que Chad et Orihime, suivit d'Uryuu, Tatsuki, Keigo et Mizuiro viendraient lui dire au revoir. De toute façon pour les trois premiers, ils pourraient se revoir quand ils voudraient. Cependant, l'heure du départ approchait, et une jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains.

« Kurosaki-kun, je peux te parler en privée, s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr Orihime. » Ichigo n'avait pas conscience que c'était LE moment pour la jeune fille, et que les autres, contrairement à lui, l'avaient compris. S'écartant du groupe, la jeune fille se posta devant lui, se tordant les mains et baissant les yeux, gênée.

Discrètement tous les autres les espionnèrent. « A… Alors voilà, Kurosaki-kun, je… Je voulais… te dire… que… je… Je suis amoureuse de toi, je t'aime Ichigo. »

« Oh ! » C'est tout ce que répondit le garçon.

« Mauvaise chute, Kurosaki. » commenta Urahara.

« Le looser. » dirent la plupart des autres.

« Pourquoi ! Pourquoi, Ichigo, elle est pourtant super belle, et si mignonne. » pleura Isshin.

Le rouquin lui fit un sourire gêné. « Je… Je suis désolé Orihime. Je suis persuadé que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien. Y a des types bien plus formidables que moi, et bien plus beaux aussi, qui seraient ravis d'être avec toi. Je voudrais que tu sois heureuse. Je ne peux pas t'apporter le bonheur, je suis une source de problème, tu le sais. Et puis, je dois t'avouer que même si je te trouve mignonne, je ne suis pas attiré par les filles en général. Je suis navré, tu peux me taper si tu le souhaites mais je ne peux pas changer ma nature. Et puis, que dirait Uryuu qui est raide de toi, hein ? »

D'un coup, tous les voyeurs reluquèrent le bleu, les joues rouges et le regard baissé sur ses chaussures.

« Merci, Ichigo, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Sois heureux alors, avec l'homme que tu aimes. » répondit alors Orihime.

Cela n'empêcha pas une empreinte de main d'apparaître sur la joue d'Ichigo.

« Quel boulet, je te jure, y fait jamais rien comme tout le monde celui-là. » jura Tatsuki.

Sans plus être gêné par la révélation d'Ichigo, qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés avoir entendu, les autres filèrent vers leurs anciennes positions, avant d'être rejoints par les deux autres. « Bon, on y va fils ! » Le père Kurosaki semblait plutôt avoir bien pris la nouvelle finalement, faisant une croix sur des petits-enfants pour le moment. Enfin, il avait encore ses filles, qui avaient très bien pris la nouvelle, Yûzu étant une fan de yaoi, et Karin se doutant de ça, pour la bonne raison que son frère était principalement entouré de mecs.

Enfin, le Senkaimon s'ouvrit et les deux hommes de la famille tinrent les petites filles dans leurs bras, sécurité pour ce qu'ils savaient les attendre de l'autre côté. « Au revoir tout le monde. » lancèrent-ils à leurs camarades. Sans plus tarder, ils sautèrent dans le trou noir et se mirent à courir derechef. Ichigo et son père passèrent à toute vitesse un couloir sombre, et les fausses jumelles se demandèrent pourquoi ils continuaient de courir.

« Dites vous pouvez nous lâcher vous savez, on sait marcher. » lança Karin.

« Désolé chérie, mais ici, faut courir pas marcher, tu vas comprendre dans une seconde. »

Puis soudain un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre derrière eux. Les filles regardèrent par-dessus l'épaule de leur paternel, ou frère, et virent une monstrueuse créature les poursuivre. « Ah ! C'est quoi ça, c'est dégueu ! » cria Karin.

« Ca chérie, c'est un nettoyeur, le kototsu, et si on se dépêche pas, ça va nous bouffer, alors tais-toi et laisse nous courir. »

Enfin, le bout du tunnel, un dernier effort et les deux garçons arrivèrent enfin sur la terre ferme, les portes se refermèrent, tandis qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles.

« Ca va papa ? »

« Mais oui, voyons Yuzu, il en faut plus que ça pour m'effrayer. Et personne, je dis bien personne ne m'a jamais battu à la course. Ah ! Ah ! Ah !»

« Oh le menteur. » dirent en chœur les deux autres, et en effet, les jambes de leur père tremblaient quand même légèrement.

« Bon retour, Capitaine Kurosaki, Ichigo. » C'était Ukitake qui était venu les accueillir.

« Oh, Jyuu, comment tu vas ? » demanda Isshin.

« Ca va. Et vous, pas trop de problème sur le chemin ? »

« Si ! Je me demande pourquoi ce maudit Kototsu nous tombe toujours dessus ! C'est sensé marcher qu'une fois la semaine. Et à chaque fois que je viens, je me le tape, c'est injuste ! » s'exprima Ichigo en déposant sa sœur.

« Désolé, Kurosaki-kun. Ce n'est vraiment pas voulu. »

« Fils ne t'en prends pas à Ukitake, c'est Kurotsuchi qui manipule cette saleté. Oh ! Celui-là, je ne demande qu'à le massacrer. J'avais le même problème à chaque fois moi aussi, avant. A croire qu'il ne nous aime pas. »

« Et ça a l'air d'être réciproque. » murmura l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

« Oh ! Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, vous devez être Karin et Yûzu, votre père m'a parlé de vous. »

« Bonjour. » répondirent les filles. Elles aimaient bien cet homme, il avait l'air gentil et s'entendait bien avec leurs aînés.

« Vous voulez un bonbon ? » Définitif un shinigami normal et assez sympa en soit.

« Merci. »

« Heu… les filles, je veux bien que vous acceptiez pour Ukitake, mais ne faites pas confiance aux autres, d'accord ? » les réprimanda gentiment leur père.

Les deux acquiescèrent silencieusement, et le quatuor fut conduit dans leurs appartements. En fait, une petite maison familiale, située avant les casernes des 13 divisions.

« Woah ! C'est vachement grand ! » s'exclama Karin.

« Pour sûr, notre maison ne faisait pas la moitié de cela. Merci Ukitake, on va faire le tour du propriétaire et puis je te rejoins à ta division. Ca marche ? »

« D'accord. » répondit simplement le blanc.

En quelques heures rapides, la famille fut installée. C'est à ce moment que les filles constatèrent qu'il n'y avait pas de télévision, un truc en moins, et ça allait leur manquer. Elles s'étaient habituées à regarder les informations régulièrement, mais bon, elles voyaient le bon côté des choses, c'était un nouveau terrain de jeu. Dès lors, Karin se rendit à l'arrière de la maison et joua au foot. Yuzu regarda le frigo, plein, ses yeux brillèrent en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait préparer.

« Ah, Ukitake a été mis au courant par papa de tes talents de cuisinière. Et il s'est dit que ça te manquerait si tu ne pouvais plus le faire. » Lui expliqua son frère.

« C'est super Ichi-nii, je me mets tout de suite aux fourneaux, je vais faire un vrai festin pour ce soir. » Le garçon fut ravi de les voir si heureuse.

**Hueco Mundo**

Pendant ce temps, depuis le matin, Rukia et Kenpachi Zaraki, et Yachiru évidemment, s'étaient rendus dans l'Hueco Mundo pour retrouver Ashido, sur ordre du commandant. « Alors, femme, on y est ? »

« Non pas encore, et arrêter de me poser cette question toutes les deux minutes. » répondit rageusement Rukia.

« T'es sûre qu'on n'est pas perdus, Ruru ? »

« OUI ! J'en suis sûre maintenant taisez-vous ! Si vous croyez que c'est facile de suivre la piste de son reiatsu vous vous trompez. J'ai besoin de concentration, alors bouclez là ! »

Une Rukia très susceptible n'est pas très sociable, mais si en plus, les deux énergumènes qui étaient avec elle, s'appelaient Zaraki et Kusajishi, et l'énervaient constamment, ils n'arriveraient à rien. Soudain, un grand cri se développa derrière eux. « Ah ! Enfin un peu d'action. » Kenpachi s'élança et trancha le Menos en deux.

« Pas marrant, ils sont nuls. »

« Vous n'êtes pas là pour vous amuser capitaine, on y va maintenant. » le pressa la petite brunette.

« Eh oh sur un autre ton, femme. » souffla le géant. Leur marche continua un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au pied d'une falaise abrupte. La jeune femme repéra la caverne qu'elle cherchait.

« Voilà, normalement, c'est ici dans la quatrième grotte, là-bas. » Elle pointa l'endroit du doigt et sauta lestement pour atteindre l'entrée de la caverne. Le capitaine de la 11ème l'avait devancée, impatient de rencontrer cet homme qu'elle qualifiait de fort.

« A nous deux, mon gaillard. »

« Eh ho, arrêtez ça, on est venu le recruter pas le tuer. »

« Quel est donc toute cette agitation devant ma porte ? » La voix venait de derrière eux. « Oh ! Rukia, que fais-tu encore ici ? »

« Eh bien… » La jeune fille lui avait souri, contente de le retrouver. Elle avait eu peur la dernière fois, quand il était resté en arrière pour les sauver et leur faire quitter la forêt, qu'il ne soit mort. Heureusement qu'il était venu les rejoindre avant leur départ pour leur dire au revoir, et signaler qu'il en fallait plus que ça pour le tuer.

« Yaah ! » Les retrouvailles furent lâchement gâchées par le cri de guerre de Zaraki, fonçant tous crocs dehors et lame sortie sur le rouge. L'ermite sortit également son sabre et les deux se battirent. Les coups pleuvaient, forts et durs, mais étonnamment, ils évitèrent la plupart des coups de l'autre.

Par elle ne sait quel moyen, Ashido parvint à blesser de nombreuses fois son adversaire, pourtant réputé pour sa peau dure. L'homme en devint extatique et cria qu'enfin, il avait trouvé un adversaire digne de ce nom. Sans plus tarder, il retira son bandeau et libéra tout son reiatsu. Si l'autre en fut étonné, il ne montra qu'un fin sourire à cette décharge de puissance. De nouveau les lames se croisèrent, s'entrechoquèrent et déchirèrent la chair. Autant d'un côté que de l'autre, les plaies commençaient à apparaître. Cependant, Ashido ne montrait visiblement pas toute sa puissance. Zaraki l'y exhorta et finalement, l'homme des bois finit par céder et libéra son sabre pour faire plaisir et honorer son adversaire.

Son Zanpakutô libéra alors son reiatsu et se transforma… en un sabre un peu plus gros, un peu comme Zangetsu mais pas aussi grand. La vitesse de l'homme tripla alors et il taillada son opposant. Celui-ci frémit encore plus de joie. Il n'eut que peu de temps pour se réjouir, l'arme se planta dans sa poitrine le traversant de part en part en deux secondes. « Que ? » L'épée se retira rapidement et un flot de sang se déversa, le capitaine s'écroulant au sol.

« Ashido ! Pourquoi avoir été aussi loin ? » demanda Rukia stupéfaite.

« Pour la bonne raison qu'il aurait continué à m'attaquer si je ne l'avais pas fait. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour me faire perdre mon temps à me battre contre ce démon sanguinaire ? »

« Heu, non. Il y a une excellente raison à notre venue. Il faut absolument que tu acceptes d'être capitaine au Seireitei. Le général en chef, Yamamoto Genryusai-sensei a bien voulu te rencontrer et te jauger pour que tu redeviennes l'un des nôtres. Et je sais que tout le monde sera ravi d'avoir un homme aussi puissant dans nos rangs. Et je serais très heureuse si tu acceptais. J'ai hâte de pouvoir revoir Ichigo et lui annoncer que tu vas bien. » expliqua Rukia.

« Yamamoto et Ichigo seraient content de me voir dis-tu ? Et toi aussi ? Eh bien, c'est vrai que je commençais à me lasser de cette vie. Et puis ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas pris de vrai bain ou changer de vêtements. De plus, j'ai le sentiment que maintenant mes amis reposent bien en paix, et que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

« Oui ! Ca veut dire que tu acceptes ? »

« Je crois bien, Rukia. »

« Yaaaah ! Trop génial ! Je suis trop contente. Ah ! Mais et Zaraki, il ne se relève pas ce con ! Hé arrêtez de dormir ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Debout ! »

L'homme en tomba à la renverse. « Dis c'est comme ça que tu traites un de tes supérieurs ? Si c'est le cas je décline tout. »

« Ah ! Ca certainement pas ! Y a qu'avec ce malade que je suis comme ça, il est macho et pas gentil du tout. Je ne fais que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! » répliqua avec véhémence la shinigami.

« Ah… »

Enfin, le Kenpachi se réveilla et vociféra comme un bœuf à la jeune femme de le traiter autrement.

« Alors, Keni ? C'était comment ? » demanda la gamine aux cheveux roses en lui sautant au cou.

« Trop génial ! Faut qu'on recommence à l'occasion mon gars ! »

« Si vous voulez, mais je crois bien qu'on peut y aller là. »

« Ah ? »

« Capitaine Zaraki, des hollows s'approchent, si vous ne le savez pas encore. » lança Rukia.

« Ouais, ouais, mollo, on n'est quand même pas si pressé que ça. »

« De toute manière, faut y aller. » répliqua Rukia les prenant par la main comme des gosses pour les sortir du nid à mauvaises âmes.

« Hé ho, on sait marcher tigresse. » balança le grand baraqué.

« Peut-être mais je ne veux pas y passer la nuit. » lui répondit-elle.

« Dans ce cas… » Après un regard de connivence, les deux hommes échangèrent les positions et filèrent avec le shunpô hors de la forêt. La Kuchiki en fut ballotée et cria presque au meurtre, vu la monstrueuse vitesse qu'ils avaient. En peu de temps, ils ouvrirent un senkaimon et s'y engouffrèrent, retrouvant vite la Soul Society.

« Ha ! Non mais ça va pas bande de tarés ! Comment avez-vous osé traiter une dame ? Je vais vous faire bouffer vos couilles moi. Je hais les gens qui me ballotent, et encore plus vos surnoms débiles ! » vociféra la brune échouée au sol, se relevant prestement et sautant sur l'homme le plus proche. Pas de bol pour Ashido. M'enfin, si car vu la taille de la bougresse, il n'eut aucun mal à l'arrêter avant même qu'elle ne choisisse de lui sauter dessus.

« Du calme, on n'a fait ça pour ton bien, les hollows nous avait presque rattrapé. Faut dire qu'avec notre poids, t'avais peu de chance de les distancer. » Le rouge avait l'art et la manière de la calmer.

« Bon, ça passe pour cette fois, mais ne recommencez pas ! Allez viens Ashido, faut aller voir le Soutaicho. » Le garçon acquiesça.

« A plus, Zaraki. »

Un sourire carnassier lui répondit, déjà prêt semble-t-il à reprendre leur combat. « Je sens que je vais bien me marrer avec celui-là, Yachiru. »

« Je crois aussi, Keni. »

Les deux shinigamis arrivèrent très vite dans la salle de travail de leur régisseur. Après avoir frappé quelques coups, la jeune femme ouvrit les portes et entra suivie par son ami. « Capitaine Commandant, ma mission est remplie, je vous amène Ashido, de la forêt des Menos. » déblatéra Rukia.

Puis elle jeta un sourire encourageant à l'ébouriffé et fut stupéfaite qu'il ne s'agenouille pas devant le maître du Seireitei. Elle avait oublié que l'homme était un ancien, puisqu'il était parti il y a plus de cent ans, et puis il semblait si jeune. « Ashido, murmura-t-elle, agenouille-toi tout de suite ! Tu offenses le commandant en restant comme ça. » Là-dessus, elle agrippa le bout de son bras et l'amena à se mettre à genoux.

« Merci, officier Kuchiki, vous pouvez disposer. »

« Bien, monsieur. » salua la fille et elle s'en alla, jetant un regard de soutien à son copain. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, l'expression du vieil homme changea. Il se devait de faire bonne figure devant ses soldats, mais lui il était différent, il n'était pas n'importe qui.

« Je dois dire que je n'aurais pas pensé te revoir, Ashido Kanô, mon cher neveu. Je suis content que tu sois encore en vie. J'espère que tu m'aideras à tenir cette maudite armée en place. Surtout qu'apparemment, tu t'es déjà fait des amis. Ca ne m'étonne guère, tu as toujours été populaire, surtout auprès des jeunes filles comme elle. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il faut croire que je les impressionne. Mais bon, je me serais bien passé d'une admiratrice, tu le sais bien. Et ça me fait aussi plaisir de te retrouver, grand-père. » lui répondit l'homme. « Bien, j'imagine, que tu n'as pu que progresser durant ce laps de temps, tu connais l'usage, même si je n'ai pas besoin de te faire passer ce genre de test. »

« Bien, je suppose que c'est toi qui va choisir les deux capitaines qui me jaugeront ? J'ai hâte de faire leur connaissance. Enfin, j'imagine que Shunsui et Ukitake n'ont pas changé, et qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de moi. » répliqua Kanô.

« Bien, je vais tout préparer, de toute manière, un autre homme doit passer le test. Pendant ce laps de temps, je te conseille d'aller te laver et de te changer, tu en as grandement besoin. Je t'attendrais à 18 h 00 précise sur le terrain d'entraînement. » acheva Yamamoto.

Le garçon lui sourit et le salua familièrement. « Heu… au faite, en attendant, où ce que je peux aller pour prendre un bain ? » Genryusaï souffla et lui indiqua une maison, tout près d'ici, ajoutant qu'il y retrouverait une vieille connaissance. « Merci, Yama-oto. » sourit le plus jeune.

Rapidement, l'homme aux cheveux rouges trouva la maison, et en personne civilisée, tapa à la porte. De légers pas étouffés par la porte lui parvinrent, et une jeune fille d'environ douze ans se trouvait dans l'encadrement. _'Connais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fumé, mon Yama ?' _

« Bonjour, jeune fille. Je m'appelle Ashido Kanô, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais le vieux Yamamoto, m'a dit que je pouvais venir ici pour me reposer. »

« Oh ! Heu, enchantée monsieur Kanô. Je suis Yûzu, entrez je vous en prie. » Une voix s'éleva du salon, une autre fille, probablement du même âge que la première.

« Hé ho, Yûzu ! Ne laisse pas entrer n'importe qui ! C'est qui ? »

« Personne, c'est juste monsieur Kanô, le vieil homme lui a dit qu'il pouvait loger ici un temps. Et puisqu'on a de la place, je l'ai autorisé à entrer. »

Une autre brune arriva. « Bonjour monsieur. » Elle sembla l'évaluer et finit par s'écarter.

« Merci, jeunes filles. »

« De rien. Mais c'est quoi cet odeur depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« Oups, désolé. C'est moi, je reviens de voyage. Et là où j'étais l'eau n'existe presque pas, pas assez pour se laver en tout cas. Puis-je emprunter votre douche ? »

« Bien sûr allez-y et mettez bien vos vêtements à laver dans la salle de bain. » lui répondit Yuzu.

L'adulte opina et grimpa les marches, comme s'il connaissait la maison. Et bien sûr il la connaissait, c'était la maison qu'il occupait avant son expédition. Savoir sa demeure entre de si bonnes mains le réjouit. Il pénétra sans cérémonie dans la salle d'eau et se déshabilla, mettant bien ses vêtements, avec ceux qu'ils sentaient sales.

Enfin, il ouvrit la porte coulissante et… « Woah ! » Deux petits cris de surprise, que les deux benjamines n'entendirent pas en dessous.

« Ashido ? Mais qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et dans la salle de bain, en même temps que moi ? »

Le susnommé réagit à ses mots, déconnecté de voir le si joli corps bien tentant d'Ichigo si vite. « Heu, ben Yama, m'a dit de venir ici, et m'a pratiquement ordonné de me laver. »

« Ouais, ben je le comprends, mais tu peux pas attendre que j'aie fini, s'il te plaît ? »

Le rouge fit mine de réfléchir puis finalement lui balança : « Non, je suis déjà poil, et je me les caille, alors fais de la place. Et puis je ne vois pas le mal, on est des mecs oui ou non ? »

'_C'est sûr, mais c'est bien le problème mon grand ! Et mes hormones folles t'y as pensé ? Non bien sûr, comment je vais me retenir de te sauter dessus, hein ? Tu peux me le dire, beau gosse de mes deux !' _pensa Ichigo.

« Heu, oui bon vas-y. Fais ce que tu veux. » murmura le roux, et son ami n'avait pas attendu son consentement, s'enlisant avec lascivité dans l'eau chaude à souhait. « Mmm. Ca fait du bien. » _'La la la, j'entends rien, je ne vois rien ! Et surtout pas un apollon nu juste à deux centimètres de moi !'_ chantonna le pauvre adolescent surhormoné, de mater son fantasme nocturne.

« Ichigo ? » La chansonnette du garçon s'arrêta soudainement dans sa tête.

« Oui ? »

« Ca vient peut-être comme un cheveu sur la soupe, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

L'adolescent fit mine de réfléchir. « Ben, ça se voit, je prends mon bain, dans lequel tu t'es incrusté d'ailleurs. »

« Arrêtes tes conneries, t'as très bien compris. »

« Ouais, ben, mes sœurs et moi avons juste suivi notre père. Yama l'a également appelé ici, pour devenir capitaine. Ou plutôt pour reprendre son poste. » La discussion s'enchaîna là-dessus et les deux hommes parlèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne froide.

« Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, faut que je me lave les cheveux avant mon rendez-vous avec les examinateurs. » Là-dessus, l'homme plongea sa tête sous l'eau et la ressortit assez vite. « Tiens v'là le shampooing. Je sors moi à plus tard. » lui lança son ami.

« Mmm. »

Le rouquin sortit prestement, et dos au rouge, trop gêné de montrer une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Il claqua la porte vitrée qui séparait le bain des toilettes et se sécha là. De l'autre côté, Ashido dévorait du regard la silhouette floue de son ami, en se léchant les lèvres. _'Je vais bien m'amuser, moi. J'ai bien fait de revenir finalement.' _sifflota l'homme.

Il se rappela enfin qu'il devait faire vite, les examinateurs n'accepteraient jamais une excuse comme : « je matais celui qui me fait fantasmer et j'ai plus pensé au test. » 

Une fois propre, il dut se dépêcher de retrouver son hakama. Ne le trouvant pas, et n'ayant que peu de temps, Ashido emprunta celui d'Ichigo dans son armoire et attrapa son zanpakutô au vol, filant rapidement sur le terrain.

« Ah ! Le voilà ! » entendit-il en atterrissant en douceur sur l'aire de jugement. Les toits étaient vraiment un excellent raccourci, il ne devait pas avoir trop de retard.

« Kanô-san, par ici s'il vous plait. » héla un jeune homme brun avec un 69 tatoué sur la joue gauche.

Il fut rapidement présenté à ses juges, Hisagi Shuuhei, celui qui l'avait appelé, Yamamoto évidemment et trois autres personnes à ses côtés. Des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs portait un shohakucho de capitaine, Hitsugaya s'il avait bien retenu et un homme étrange aux cheveux bleu appelé Mayuri. Tous deux seraient les capitaines qui le jaugeraient. Les deux autres, selon leurs vêtements, étaient leurs lieutenants, deux filles à forte poitrine, Matsumoto-san et Nemu-san. Bref, après les présentations, les quatre hommes briguant les postes de capitaines se placèrent en face des six examinateurs.

« Nous commencerons avec Isshin Kurosaki. » déclara Genryusai.

Un homme, monté comme une armoire à glace, et au visage sévère et sérieux, s'avança. Ashido devina qu'il s'agissait de nul autre que le père d'Ichigo. Il avait lui-même entendu parler de cet homme en son temps. Il était encore à l'académie quand il était parti en mission mais des échos forts prometteurs couraient à son sujet.

Son examen commença, l'homme devait affronter un capitaine, gérer une simulation de combat contre un hollow crée par le SRD (service de recherche et de développement). Ainsi que prouver son endurance physique en faisant le tour du Seireitei en un temps imparti. Cela déterminait surtout sa vitesse, et si oui ou non, il avait des prédispositions pour le shûnpo. Sans ça, et c'était une base, on ne pouvait être capitaine, ce grade ultime était l'emblème même de la force, de l'intelligence et de la vivacité réunie.

Le grand brun commença son tour du domaine en premier, la base. On le chronométra, Isshin accomplit cette première épreuve en un peu plus d'une heure et demie, et ils avaient tous au maximum trois heures pour le faire. Ce que tout le monde jugeait juste passable pour un capitaine, il fallait s'entraîner plus dans ce cas-là, mais le grade pouvait être attribué si les deux autres tests étaient passés brillamment.

Ensuite, on passa à la simulation. Mayuri n'eut qu'à appuyer sur un bouton de la télécommande qu'il avait en main pour faire apparaître l'ennemi. Pour voir les capacités de meneur, et le charisme, du candidat, les trois fukutaichos présents se rassemblèrent autour de lui. Quand Isshin se lança à l'attaque, on put le voir composé des signes avec ses mains. Dès lors, le garçon utilisa un sort de kidô avec une des deux filles pour immobiliser le monstre. Nemu s'approcha alors avec son bras torpille, drôle de fille, et coupa le corps du monstre en deux. Et pendant ce temps, Kurosaki père s'était propulsé en l'air et fendit le masque de hollow en un coup.

La troisième et dernière épreuve fut cependant la plus dure ! Manque de chance, Mayuri vint lui faire face. Il devait affronter l'homme qu'il détestait le plus, ils étaient tous les deux dans ce cas, mais Isshin soupira, la première fois aussi il était tombé sur lui. Malgré tout, ils s'étaient détestés sans raison apparente dès leur première rencontre, allez savoir pourquoi ! Bref, le combat débuta aussi rageur que leur haine étrange.

D'office Mayuri employa ses poisons habituels et tenta de toucher son détesté adversaire, mais celui-ci esquiva avec aisance ses coups. _'Ce qu'il est agaçant ! Il m'énerve avec son sourire en coin !'_ pesta Kurotsuchi intérieurement. Le brun lança très vite quelques passes d'armes, empêchant l'autre de lui balancer des fioles aux liquides bizarres. Une fois immobilisé tous les deux, on entendit plus que les lames crissés. Puis, d'un coup de pied rapide et précis, Isshin déséquilibra le scientifique et le fit tomber au sol. Il planta définitivement sa lame à un millimètre du visage du bleuté. Son examen s'arrêta là. Le jugement final était réservé pour le lendemain dans une réunion officielle avec tous les capitaines.

Vint le tour d'Osui, un homme au teint basané et aux cheveux bruns, un homme banal, Kanô ne sentit pas de puissance particulière en lui. Ce dernier mis juste un peu moins de trois heures à courir le Seireitei. La simulation fut courte, les trois vices capitaines réagissant plus vite que lui à tuer le monstre. Et enfin, Hitsugaya l'humilia en deux temps trois mouvements. On n'apprit que plus tard que le capitaine Ukitake ne l'avait recommandé que pour lui donner une leçon d'humilité. Hirako Shinji fut appelé à son tour, une de ses vieilles connaissances. Il avait été nommé vice-capitaine de la 3ème division alors que le blondinet avait réussi à passer capitaine depuis quelques mois déjà à l'époque.

Lors de ces épreuves, Il put constater que son vieil ami n'avait rien perdu, il était peut-être même plus vif qu'avant. Son tour lui pris le même temps qu'Isshin, sa simulation fut parfaite, mettant également en avant les talents de ses trois aides qu'il avait pu observer lors de la grande bataille. Il dut lui aussi affronter Hitsugaya, pas fatigué de sa démonstration précédente. Le combat dura un petit moment, ils étaient tous les deux observateurs et cherchaient une faille dans leurs gardes. A la surprise générale, ils obtinrent un match nul, mais sans qu'ils ne déclenchent le bankai à aucun moment.

Enfin, Ashido entra en scène. Se réservant pour la suite, il s'arrangea pour mettre également un peu moins d'une heure et demie, comme les deux autres. La simulation se réitéra, de quelques signes de main également, il parvint à laisser Hisagi couper le masque d'hollow et à ce que les deux filles l'immobilisent pendant ce temps. Son duel le confronta à Mayuri. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de voir venir l'attaque qu'il était déjà à terre, la lame sous la gorge. Cela souffla l'assistance, sauf Genryûsai. Il le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il ne se formalisait pas des réflexions stratégiques, c'était un fonceur dans l'âme, même s'il savait réfléchir. De plus, sa vie dans la forêt des Ménos devait l'avoir aguerri plus qu'il n'en avait besoin.

« Bien. L'examen est terminé, je pense que les résultats parlent d'eux-mêmes, cependant vous êtes tous priés de vous rendre demain matin dans la salle des capitaines. A neuf heures pile, ne soyez pas en retard, ça pourrait vous coûtez cher. » annonça de sa voix forte le commandant. Là-dessus tout le monde se retira. Shinji vint le saluer et ils parlèrent quelques minutes, Isshin attendait un peu en retrait, les laissant se retrouver. Une fois le blond parti, le grand brun vint se poster devant lui. Abandonnant son air sévère, l'homme lui fit un sourire immense !

« Raah ! Je suis content d'enfin faire ta connaissance, petit. »

Quelle familiarité quand même, c'était lui le plus âgé logiquement dans l'histoire. Même si à leur physique on aurait dit le contraire.

« Ichigo m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Tu as été brave et un véritable guerrier dans cette guerre. Sans toi, je ne sais pas s'ils s'en seraient tous sortis. » rigola Kurosaki.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Isshin. J'ai moi aussi entendu parler de toi. Mais tu étais à l'académie quand je suis parti. Ton fils est drôlement fort aussi, je comprends mieux d'où lui vient cette puissance. » sourit le rouge.

« Bouah ha ha ha ! Arrête les compliments… euh sempai ? Ca fait mal de voir un homme plus vieux que moi avec un physique pareil. Que le destin est cruel ! » se marra franchement le père d'Ichigo.

Sur ces bons mots, les deux hommes repartirent ensemble, quand le guerrier expliqua au plus grand que Yama-jii l'avait assigné à leur maison.

« Y a pas de problème ! La maison est grande ! On vivra bien à cinq dedans, il n'y a pas de souci ! Et de toute façon Yuzû fait toujours la cuisine pour un régiment. »

Ils rentrèrent donc dans la maison joyeusement, rameutant les trois jeunes dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ? » se plaignirent-ils tous les trois.

Rien de moins que leur père qui riait toujours à gorge déployée, en faisant un shampooing à son camarade.

« On aurait du s'en douter. » souffla Karin.

« Il vaut mieux ça plutôt qu'autre chose, tu ne trouves pas ? » lui répondit sa sœur avec un petit sourire.

« Peut-être mais à ce point-là… On pourrait croire qu'il faut l'interner. Je suis sûr que Mayuri s'en ferait un plaisir. » rajouta l'orange, avec un sourire calculateur.

« Nani ! Ha non pas Mayuri ! Non, je ne veux pas ! Pitié, tout mais pas ce grand taré de scientifique cinglé ! » s'égosilla le grand brun.

« Bien joué. » se contenta de dire sa jeune sœur aux cheveux foncés.

« Allez à table ! Et Papa, descends enfin, Ichi-nii disait ça pour plaisanter. » lança la plus jeune des filles à son paternel, haut perché sur la table du dîner.

Bien évidemment, Isshin et son fils eurent une légère bagarre avant de prendre leur repas, avec les autres.

La soirée se passa agréablement, les deux filles avaient trouvé un jeu de cartes dans un tiroir de la commode de l'entrée et y jouèrent avec leur père. Ichigo, lui, préféra s'enfermer dans sa chambre et lire. Il écoutait aussi discrètement de cette manière, les bruits provenant de la pièce d'à côté, la chambre d'Ashido. Dire qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent était un doux euphémisme. Après leur bain commun de l'après-midi, les travaux pratiques avaient été obligatoires, tant la tension dans son sexe s'était accumulée avec un beau rouge nu et trempé en face de lui. Cependant, aucun bruit suspect ne provint de la chambre, ne lui laissant aucunement croire qu'il faisait de l'effet à l'homme des bois.

Le lendemain matin, Kanô et le père Kurosaki durent s'absenter, la réunion n'attendait pas et exceptionnellement, Isshin arriva en avance. Lui qui était toujours en retard, c'était une première. Cependant, malgré ses expressions de gamin, il savait bien que le vieux Yama ne plaisantait pas sur la ponctualité. Les quatre postulants durent attendre devant la grande porte, alors que le reste des capitaines entraient en passant devant eux.

« Messieurs. »

« Hum, hum. » toussa une voix douce.

« Mmh ? Que la réunion commence. » rectifia juste le commandant en chef. « Entrez jeunes gens. » C'est vrai que comparé à lui, tout le monde était jeune.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand. Ils étaient là tous les quatre, malgré le fait qu'ils savaient ce qui allait se passer. Deux rangées de capitaine délimitaient une allée jusqu'au capitaine de la 1ère division. Trois places vides étaient laissées exprès. Chacun eut vite fait de comprendre l'ordre établi. A l'exception du Soutaicho, les autres étaient alignés selon le numéro de leur division. Il y avait un trou aux côtés de Soi Fon et d'Unohana. Et dans la ligne qui leur faisait face, il y avait un trou entre Kyôraku et Hitsugaya. Trois places, et quatre hommes présents.

« Isshin Kurosaki, vous êtes nommé capitaine de la 3ème division. Votre sous-lieutenant, Kira Izuru vous fera refaire un tour de propriétaire. » débita Yamamoto.

« Shinji Hirako, vous reprenez votre poste de capitaine au sein de la 5ème division. Votre fukutaicho, Hinamori Momo, vous rappellera le règlement. Je pense que c'est nécessaire. » Et en effet, le blond avait toujours l'habitude de s'habiller avec des vêtements humains. Un manquement aux règles des Shinigamis.

« Et enfin, Ashido Kanô, nouveau capitaine de la 9ème division. Vous connaissez déjà votre sous-lieutenant, Hisagi Shuuhei. Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle fonction. Vous trouverez les trois vices-capitaines dans la pièce sur votre droite. Rompez. »

On ne s'étendait jamais, c'était toujours d'un rapide avec lui. Mais ce n'était sans doute plus maintenant qu'on le changerait ce bon vieux Genryûsai. Les 12 capitaines, enfin plutôt 11, Mayuri n'aimant pas particulièrement les présentations, se saluèrent cordialement. A la surprise d'Ashido, les trois Anciens se souvinrent de lui. Jyuushirô et Shunsui s'étaient toujours bien entendu avec lui. Ils l'avaient jadis souvent invité à boire un verre, le trouvant sympathique. Et cette chère Unohana n'avait pas changé, elle se rappelait encore bien qu'il avait fait quelques mémorables passages chez elle à ses débuts.

« J'espère que tu auras compris, Osui. Tu étais trop présomptueux, je me devais de te donner une leçon. » déclara calmement le capitaine de la 13ème division en repartant avec son soldat. Ce dernier hocha tristement la tête en suivant son leader.

Les trois nouveaux capitaines, si on peut le dire comme ça, se rendirent dans la salle adjacente et firent la connaissance de leur subalterne. Kurosaki partit avec Kira et Shinji, après avoir reluqué la poitrine de sa jeune subordonnée, fit de même avec la seule femme de la salle. Hisagi resta égal à lui-même et salua brièvement son capitaine et l'emmena faire un tour complet de la division. Il y aurait sans doute beaucoup à faire pour remonter le moral des hommes, mais il lui fallait surtout se faire accepter. La règle fut appliquée avec minutie, pour l'arrivée d'un nouveau chef, on buvait en faisant connaissance, et cela durait jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Les trois hommes eurent donc droit à cette tradition. Heureusement que le rouge tenait bien l'alcool. Il avait trouvé un poivrot inconscient, en sortant de sa soirée. Saoulard qui n'était autre qu'Isshin ! Soit il ne tenait pas l'alcool, ce dont il doutait, soit il avait bu comme un trou, très possible de sa part !

Bref, cette journée passa vite, et les deux fêtards rentrèrent maladroitement chez eux, réveillant les filles et le rouquin.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! On peut même plus le laisser sortir ma parole ! Voilà qu'il revient saoul maintenant, il fait fort quand même. On n'est là depuis seulement deux jours ! » grogna un roux bien énervé du spectacle que son crétin de père donnait à ses petites sœurs.

Elles ne dirent rien, baillant à moitié.

« Les filles, retournez vous coucher. Je vais m'occuper du vieux. » Elles ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et grimpèrent l'escalier, et fermant leur porte. La maison était grande, chacun avait sa chambre. Ils attendirent donc que deux portes claquent avant que le shinigami remplaçant n'attrape son père par les aisselles et l'affale dans le canapé avec l'aide de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » interrogea le rouge en voyant son ami s'armer d'un seau.

« Oh, le bon vieux truc habituel. » Le récipient rempli d'eau s'abattit alors sur le pauvre ivrogne.

« Waah ! Ichigo, ça commence à bien faire ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Y jamais que ça qui marche avec toi. Allez bonne nuit, je suis crevé moi ! Kenpachi n'a pas arrêté de me courir après pendant toute la journée. » termina le garçon en montant à l'étage.

« Faut dire que c'est radical, mais le canapé est dans un sale état lui aussi. » commenta Ashido.

« On s'en fout du canapé ! Moi aussi je suis trempé ! Je ne peux pas aller au lit comme ça, crétin de fils de mes deux ! » vociféra le brun dans sa barbe.

C'est sur cette scène qu'enfin la maisonnée se calma et que tout le monde put enfin dormir en paix.

Le lendemain, les deux capitaines partirent faire leur journée, du travail administratif attendait toujours sur leur bureau, des dossiers qu'un vice-capitaine ne pouvait valider ou juger. Ils se coltinèrent donc ce travail ennuyant de bureau, au lieu de pouvoir s'entraîner avec leur troupe. Ils préféraient nettement l'action à cette satanée paperasse, mais malheureusement, être chef de division n'est pas facile.

Et pendant ce temps-là, les Kurosaki s'amusaient. Karin fit un petit tour dans les environs de la maison. Elle eut la surprise de voir une touffe de cheveux blancs en pique au détour d'une ruelle. La jeune fille courut alors à la suite de la silhouette, une petite silhouette !

« Toshirô ! » cria la brune.

« Oh non. » murmura le pauvre garçon. Sans même se retourner, il utilisa son shumpô pour éviter l'humaine-qui-ne-voulait-pas-l'appeler-par-son-nom. _'Tel frère tel sœur, ma parole ! Pourquoi sont-ils aussi familiers par l'enfer ? On leur a jamais appris la politesse ?' _s'échauffa intérieurement le capitaine de la 10ème division. 

Alors que sa sœur jouait à cache-cache, la brunette femme au foyer s'attela au ménage. Et le frère, après avoir avalé son petit déjeuner, décida de se risquer à sortir. Il se promena dans le quartier puis se dirigea vers la sixième division. Peut-être que Renji aurait du temps pour un petit combat. Mais ses beaux projets tournèrent courts avec l'arrivée d'un blond speedé.

« Yo, Ichigo ! »

« Shinji ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » s'étonna le rouquin, à part les autochtones, personne ne savait qu'Hirako était de retour.

« Ben, je suis redevenu capitaine. J'ai repris mon poste quoi ! » répondit-il.

« Mais t'es pas sensé bosser ? Mon père et Ashido m'ont dit qu'ils avaient une tonne de paperasse à faire. »

« Ah, ouais ! Sauf qu'on ne peut reconnaître qu'une chose à Aizen. Il était travailleur, donc je n'avais pas beaucoup de paperasse. Me voilà donc devant toi pour te faire un tour personnalisé du domaine. » rigola Shinji. Il préférait taire qu'il s'était levé à l'aube pour clôturer vite fait l'administratif. Et à l'heure qu'il est, l'idiote crétine qui lui servait de fukutaicho devait fouiller tout le baraquement à sa recherche.

Bref, les deux amis marchèrent ensemble, le blond racontait des anecdotes à certains endroits marquants de son ancienne vie. Par contre, le plus jeune ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. L'autre était tendue dans la perspective de…

« Argh ! Euh désolé Shinji mais je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard ! » Le shinigami remplaçant se mit alors à courir comme un dératé. Deux centièmes de secondes plus tard, le taicho vit une grande ombre noire filé à la poursuite de son pote.

« Eh ben, c'est l'amour fou entre eux ! Y a pas à dire quand Kenpachi a quelqu'un en tête, il ne le lâche pas facilement. » se moqua-t-il.

Ce fut une nouvelle course poursuite pour la journée d'Ichigo. Il ne comprenait pas le besoin qu'avait Zaraki de le poursuivre pour se battre ! Il était vraiment fêlé ! Et sa vice-capitaine pas mieux non plus, elle n'arrêtait pas de crier « Plus vite, Keny, il va s'échapper ! » Bref, le sport normal du monstre de la 11ème division. Si seulement, notre roux préféré avait su cacher son reiatsu, il aurait peut-être eu une chance d'échapper à ce fléau. M'enfin, le pauvre humain fit comme il put et dérangea nombres d'entraînements mais le résultat aurait été le même. Kenpachi parvint à l'acculer dans un cul de sac ! Et bien sûr, Kurosaki n'eut d'autre choix que de dégainer son sabre. Il espérait seulement que son aura ne le lâcherait pas maintenant. Quoique s'il perdait enfin ses pouvoirs, l'autre le laisserait tranquille. Seul hic, il pouvait y rester si sa force s'épuisait en combattant.

« Tu te décides enfin Ichigo ! T'as pris ton temps ! Allez, dégaine ton Zangetsu maintenant, je veux te combattre. Cela fait trop longtemps que je ne me suis pas mesuré à un digne adversaire. » déclara hilare de bonheur l'homme à la folie meurtrière.

« Dis donc, tu sembles oublier tes combats au Hueco Mundo un peu vite ! Je te rappelle que t'étais dans un sale état quand on t'a ramené ! » lui cria le plus jeune.

« On s'en fout de cela, ils étaient pas à la hauteur ! Grouille-toi bordel, je veux ma dose de baston, ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre, non ? »

En effet, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Soit, il n'avait pas le choix de toute manière, et ainsi leur combat débuta.

Ils n'échangèrent que des coups d'épée pour commencer, entrechoquant leurs lames avec ardeur et violence. Bizarrement, lancé dans la bataille, le rouquin se rendit compte qu'il aimait bien se mesurer à Kenpachi. Ils ne se prenaient pas la tête finalement, ils échangeaient même des sourires extatiques quand l'un d'eux sortait un beau coup. Bientôt, ils furent tous deux striés de plaies profondes. Le sol s'imbibait de leur sang, déterminé à finir leur affrontement, ils libérèrent leur bankai. Ou plutôt, l'un libéra la forme de son sabre et l'autre enleva son bandeau, dissipant sa phénoménale puissance autour de lui. Ils sortirent leur meilleur coup, rapide et précis, et s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre. Puis le silence s'imposa, l'espace d'une seconde, avant que la rue n'explose littéralement par la puissance de leurs attaques. Au milieu du nuage de fumée qui en résulta, deux hommes immobiles mais toujours debout. Yachiru qui s'était mise à l'abri se rapprocha de la scène. Elle sourit en voyant le résultat de la rencontre. Les deux épées étaient plantées en travers des deux corps, loupant de peu les points vitaux. Et les deux combattants souriaient… avant de s'écrouler au sol en même temps, l'arme toujours plantée sur leurs abdomens.

« Alors c'était chouette, Keny ? »

« Diablement excitant. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu se départager, gamin. » Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Ben, Ichi pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Tu fais ton méchant parce que t'as pas gagné ? » plaisanta la petite aux cheveux roses en s'approchant de lui. Vite effarée, elle constata que le garçon s'était bêtement évanoui d'épuisement.

« Ca pourrait être un signe de victoire finalement. » pensa la fillette à haute voix.

« Non ! Pas du tout ! Il se fout de moi ! Raah, si je pouvais bouger je lui ferais la peau, à croire qu'il a confiance en moi pour pioncer alors que je suis réveillé et encore capable de soulever mon sabre ! » s'énerva le brun.

« Baah ! Ce n'est pas si mal si vous pouvez vous battre souvent comme ça. » conclut la fukutaicho, et l'autre sourit de plaisir à ses paroles. Enfin, elle se décida à appeler des membres de la quatrième division pour soigner ses copains.

Inutile de dire qu'Unohana-san ne fut pas ravie de voir sa salle d'examen prise d'assaut par une Kusajishi pressée de retourner s'amuser avec son Ken-chan. Guère étonnant non plus qu'elle fasse un sermon aux deux hommes dès qu'ils furent rétablis.

« Si vous recommencez, n'allez pas jusqu'aux hémorragies internes, c'est compris. » Une douce manière de dire : « si je vous revois ici, je vous tue moi-même. » C'est qu'elle est effrayante la belle dame avec son ton froid et ses yeux qui congèleraient n'importe qui, et ses menaces à demi voilées.

Après ce jour agité, pour certains, et mortellement ennuyant pour d'autres, le Seireitei entier fut content d'aller se reposer.

La paix semblait s'être installée finalement sur les deux mondes depuis quelques mois. Sans des lourdingues, genre Aizen, le monde se portait beaucoup mieux quand même. Mais bien évidemment, cela n'était pas fait pour durer. Ainsi quelques mois après que la famille Kurosaki ne se soit installée, une alerte fut lancée. On détectait plusieurs hollows par jour à de nombreux endroits du monde des humains. Isshin et Ashido furent de la partie à quelques occasions mais en général un seul fukutaicho n'avait aucun problème à se débarrasser des monstres.

Cet étrange phénomène se répéta inlassablement pendant des semaines, quand enfin, l'élite dépêcha un groupuscule pour enquêter dans le Rengai. Ainsi, Shuuhei fut envoyé avec son capitaine et quelques hommes de leur district dans le monde humain. Hisagi avait un peu d'expérience pour ce genre de mission, puisqu'il était venu par le passé, donc il guida sa troupe dans un endroit abrité et sûr. Bref dans un bâtiment désaffecté, seul endroit où les curieux ne venaient pas les dénicher, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas les voir. En conséquence, il avait prévu couvertures, nourriture et le strict nécessaire à leur mission de reconnaissance. Les cinq hommes parcourent la ville de Karakura de long en large, tuant les hollows dès qu'ils apparaissaient. Les deux premiers jours ne leur apprirent absolument rien, peu d'humains pouvaient voir les choses surnaturelles, exception faite de la bande 'spéciale' du rouquin.

Par chance, le troisième jour, Ashido libéra une âme égarée, et, par elle, apprit que les créatures noires cherchaient quelque chose de spécifique. Chaque mauvaise âme se dirigeait vers le centre-ville apparemment, avait dit le petit garçon, avant qu'on ne l'aide à monter au ciel. La troupe centra donc ses recherches vers l'endroit indiqué. Mais tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent au centre de la ville se résumait à une grande tour en fer, sans rien de spéciale de prime abord.

Grâce à leur portable, donné par la 12ème division, les hommes communiquèrent leur résultat au département de recherche. Seulement, les scientifiques ne connaissaient pas grand-chose sur le Rengai. Ils firent donc appel à Isshin et son fils pour leur donner un coup de main, et ce, malgré que ça n'enchantait pas du tout le capitaine Kurotsuchi. Bizarrement les deux hommes n'avaient pas connaissance d'une tour à cet emplacement.

« Prenez une photo avec votre portable et envoyez-la nous s'il vous plait. » déclara Ichigo, à qui apparemment une idée venait de venir.

Son ordre fut suivi et plusieurs clichés de la tour leur apparurent sur divers écrans.

« Oui, je me souviens. Ils en ont parlé aux infos avant qu'on ne parte. Il était prévu de construire un monolithe près du parc, mais il n'aurait pas du être si haut. Ca ne devait pas dépasser les 7 mètres normalement. »

« Vérifié le niveau des particules spirituelles sur ce truc. » leur transmis Mayuri.

Sur terre, deux shinigamis de l'équipe sortirent un calculateur de particules et le passèrent sur plusieurs endroits de la structure. Les fondations étaient de création humaine aucun doute, mais plus de 3 mètres de la tour étaient chargées de reiatsu hollow. Tout de suite, ils en firent part au SRD.

« Très bien, coupez un échantillon et envoyez-le moi, pour que je puisse l'étudier. » ordonna le capitaine de division. En quelques minutes, il reçut son nouvel outil de recherche et alla s'enfermer pour l'analyser.

« Je me demande ce qui se passe encore, soupira Isshin. Les hollows ne sont pas du genre à travailler en groupe. Il doit y avoir quelqu'un derrière tout ça qui tire les ficelles. Mais qui ? »

« On verra le moment venu comme toujours. D'ici là on ne peut que se préparer à toutes les possibilités envisageables. » déclara sérieusement son fils.

Il fallut trois jours au scientifique fou pour décortiquer son morceau de fer, quand enfin il sortit de son labo, il demanda une audience générale au capitaine de la 1ère division. Tous les capitaines se réunirent lorsqu'un papillon de l'enfer vint leur livrer le message pour l'assemblée.

« Nous vous écoutons Kurotsuchi. Qu'avez-vous découvert sur cet objet ? » lança Yamamoto.

« Eh bien, ce n'est franchement pas bon ! Après de nombreuses analyses et un examen approfondi, il s'avère que cette chose est chargée de pression spirituelle malfaisante. De toute évidence, les hollows sont chargés de construire une tour dans le rengai avec leur énergie et ce métal bizarre. J'avais plusieurs suppositions au départ mais les renseignements que j'ai recoupés me confortent à une seule hypothèse. Et c'est problématique. Le travail continue là-bas, au détriment de nos éclaireurs. Ce monolithe, comme l'appelle Kurosaki, atteint maintenant plus de 10 mètres, heureusement les humains ne peuvent pas le voir. »

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot. Va y avoir de la baston ou pas ? » le coupa Kenpachi ennuyé de son monologue.

« Si vous ne m'aviez pas interrompu Zaraki, vous sauriez déjà que oui, on va se battre… contre une grosse armée d'hollows. Cependant, vous le savez ces créatures primaires ne travaillent jamais ensemble. Je pense qu'on a à faire à un détraqué comme Aizen ! Quelqu'un dirige ses monstres. Et de ce que je peux en déduire, pour relier le monde des humains et le nôtre. Chose qui, si elle arrive, réduira les deux mondes à néant, je vous le rappelle. S'ils parviennent à mettre un terme à cette tour, et à l'activer, le Rengai et la Soul Society entreront en collision et c'en sera fini de nous. »

« Très bien. L'alerte passe au niveau 5. Je veux que trois capitaines et leur fukutaichos aillent là-bas et empêchent le terme de cette construction. Capitaines Komamura, Kurosaki et Zaraki partez sur le champ. Kurotsuchi, localisez l'individu contrôlant toute cette machinerie insensée. Les autres, tenez-vous prêts à vous battre à n'importe quel moment. » décréta le vieil homme.

Ses ordres furent suivis à la lettre les trois capitaines nommés se dépêchèrent de récupérer leurs vices-capitaines, de leur expliquer les grandes lignes de la mission, puis de partir dans le Dangai.

Arrivé sur Terre, ils foncèrent au point de ralliement et retrouvèrent leurs coéquipiers. Ils se postèrent tout autour du monument et attendirent l'attaque. Dans le Seireitei tout le monde fut mis au courant des derniers événements et les entraînements redoublèrent. Les être les plus faibles furent enfermés chez eux, soit les filles Kurosaki et les domestiques des familles nobles. Le reste passa son temps entre les simulations et les révisions des sorts de kidô pour la bataille à venir.

A Karakura, les envoyés virent bientôt plusieurs hollows se rapprocher d'eux. Personne ne leur laissa le temps d'approcher et les tuèrent nets. Kenpachi s'ennuyait à mourir, ce n'était pas du tout un challenge ça, il voulait de la bonne baston bordel !

Pendant ce temps, alors que quatre capitaines bataillaient ferme sur Terre, le Seireitei lui était calme… bien trop calme. Une tempête dangereuse s'annonçait, car une sombre silhouette se rapprocha d'une des grandes portes d'enceinte. Après avoir abattu, le gardien, l'homme leva le battant sans difficulté. Il parcourut alors plusieurs ruelles sans rencontrer personne. Sa venue n'avait pas fait le moindre bruit mais l'individu aux sombres desseins était bien dans l'enceinte du Gotei 13. Il se fit enfin arrêter par une troupe de la 13ème division, conduite par Rukia.

« Arrêtez-vous immédiatement. » cingla la jeune femme.

« Je ne crois pas non. » répondit calmement son opposant. Là-dessus, il lança un sort de kidô, parvenant à endormir la troupe. Puis il sauta sur le toit d'une maison proche et réitéra son sort, l'élargissant suffisamment pour faire assoupir une bonne partie du Seireitei. En fait, beaucoup de shinigamis tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée. Seuls les hommes et femmes au fort reiatsu ne succombèrent pas aux effets du sortilège. L'intrus poursuivit alors sa route, à travers le dédale, semblant se diriger à l'instinct vers une immense source de pouvoir.

« Les filles, surtout ne sortez pas d'ici. Je reviens dès que tout sera fini. D'ici là, soyez sage et ne faites rien d'inconsidéré. » recommanda Ichigo à ses petites sœurs avant de quitter la maison. Il ignorait qu'elles étaient endormies également, enfermées dans leur chambre. Un papillon de l'enfer l'avait averti qu'une bonne partie des factions étaient tombées soudainement. Il devait donc, lui aussi, défendre son monde et ses amis, après tout, tous ceux qui pouvaient encore se battre avaient pour mission de veiller sur la Soul Society.

Le garçon partit donc en shumpo, préférant être loin de sa maison pour ne pas s'inquiéter pour ses sœurs, et ne pas les mettre en danger. Depuis quelque temps maintenant, il s'était entraîné à mieux sentir l'aura des autres. Bon, il n'était pas encore bien rôder mais il reconnaissait facilement Renji et Rukia, puisque c'était avec eux qu'il avait pratiqué. Il détecta du pouvoir dans les quartiers des divisions, les identifiant comme les capitaines et vices-capitaines. Une seule source se déplaçait, et elle venait de l'est. Kurosaki se dirigea alors vers cet endroit, sûr d'y trouvé son adversaire.

Dans le Rengai, la bataille faisait toujours rage, les hollows n'arrêtant pas de débarquer dont ne sait où.

« Il faut trouver le passage d'où ils se pointent ! » cria Isshin.

« Facile à dire. » commenta Komamura.

« Mais ouais, c'est facile ! » rigola Zaraki.

L'homme courut très vite dans la direction des monstres, tuant tous ceux qui se mettaient sous sa lame. Une fois une horde de créatures noires anéanties, il repéra un trou noir en haut d'un immeuble et fit un signe à ses camarades. Ashido le rejoignit prestement, et d'un kidô puissant scella le passage.

« Ca s'est fait, tuons ce qui reste. » déclara le rouge.

« Avec plaisir. » sourit le capitaine de la 11ème division.

« Ouais ! Vas-y Keny ! » l'encouragea la fillette sur son dos.

Les hollows restant ne firent pas long feu face à des capitaines, même aux pouvoirs plus faibles que dans leur monde. Enfin, cette bataille était finie… seulement les pauvres remarquèrent très rapidement qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à ouvrir un senkaimon pour rentrer.

« Pas le temps de se poser des questions ! Tous chez Urahara, je suis sûr qu'il pourra nous renvoyez au Seireitei. »

Personne ne contesta le capitaine de la 3ème division, et tout le monde le suivit.

« Je sais les gars, je suis au courant, j'ai de bonnes sources. Le portail est presque prêt. Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, apparemment le véritable ennemi est déjà passé à l'assaut. » les accueillit rapidement l'homme à l'éternel bob. La troupe descendit à la cave. Grâce à Kisuke et son second, ils ne s'attardèrent pas et entrèrent dans le Dangai sans souci, malgré leur grand nombre.

Ichigo se stoppa net sur un toit, il avait enfin trouvé son ennemi, il était juste dans la rue en-dessous de lui. Ou pas ! En quelques secondes les deux adversaires se firent face, l'intrus n'avait pu manquer la puissance s'échappant du rouquin et l'avait rejoint.

« Bien. Le garçon que je cherchais, tu vas me faire gagner du temps, Ichigo. » susurra méchamment son adversaire.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. » siffla le garçon.

Il préféra taire ces questions pour le moment, par exemple qui il était et comment il le connaissait. Kurosaki se mit donc en garde, son zanpakutô pointé de manière menaçante vers l'homme.

« Allons, du calme mon grand. Tu ne vas quand même pas t'attaquer à moi ? Tu ferais une grossière erreur. » déclara toujours stoïque l'encapuchonné. Et bien sûr, il retira sa cape à la fin de ses paroles.

« Que… quoi ! Mais… comment… »

Juste la réaction que l'homme espérait, il profita de la surprise de son opposant pour s'approcher rapidement du jeune homme. Celui-ci aurait voulu reculer, cet enfoiré n'aurait jamais dû être encore de ce monde, mais ses jambes étaient anesthésiées. Le sourire qu'affichait le plus grand des deux garçons était terrifiant. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du plus jeune et lui susurra.

« Oh, si Ichi-chan. Et cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas plus jamais. Isshin en crèvera de douleur et je serai le seul homme dans ta vie. Malgré tout, je veux ma revanche contre ce vieux renard, alors ne m'en veux pas. »

Sa voix était toujours aussi rauque et grave, son aspect sauvage n'avait pas changé non plus. Ce qu'il pouvait le détester pour encore avoir ce maudit pouvoir sur lui, paralysé, le roux ne put rien faire quand le sombre individu enfonça son épée dans son abdomen. Sa propre lame tomba au sol, en même temps que lui, et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

« Quel dommage de devoir te blesser mon Ichi-chan. Cependant, c'est bien la seule manière de déterrer ce salaud, et qu'il vienne à moi. Je te promets que cette fois, il ne m'empêchera pas de te garder avec moi. Il m'a eu une fois, pas deux, je le tuerai, crois-moi. »

Il attrapa alors le garçon et fila en direction des portes.

De l'autre côté du Seireitei, le Senkaimon libéra onze personnes.

« Enfin de retour, ca ne me fera pas de mal d'aller me défouler avec Ichigo. Ce combat était trop minable. » se réjouit Kenpachi.

« N'amoche pas trop mon fils quand même. » avertit le père Kurosaki en plaisantant. Il savait que son fiston ne se laisserait pas avoir facilement. Cependant, un mauvais pressentiment le tenaillait depuis leur entrée dans le tunnel intermédiaire.

« C'est très étrange, c'est bien calme vous ne trouvez pas ? » nota Komamura. « Même mon ouïe ne perçoit rien, et pourtant je couvre une bonne distance avec. »

« Regardez là-bas ! » cria Izuru.

Tout le monde dirigea alors son regard sur une masse inanimée.

« Mais c'est Rukia. » signala Ashido.

Le groupe s'empressa de rejoindre la jeune femme.

« Etrange… elle est endormie. Et apparemment ceux qui l'accompagnaient aussi. »

« Hé ! Ca va ? Tout s'est bien passé sur Terre. » C'était Ukitake qui venait à leur rencontre.

« Oui, mais dis-nous plutôt ce qui se trame ici. Kuchiki et tes hommes sont endormis au beau milieu de la rue ! Ce n'est définitivement pas normal. » répondit Isshin.

« J'ai bien peur que l'ennemi soit passé par ici, mais nous n'arrivons pas à lui mettre la main dessus. Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer. Ce qui est plus étrange encore, ce que personne n'a rien sentit, comme s'il n'avait pas eu à combattre. Autre chose, ton fils… a disparu, on ne le trouve pas non plus. »

Son pressentiment se réalisait, et le capitaine de la 3ème division sentait que ce n'était pas bon signe du tout. A ce moment, un papillon de l'enfer arriva jusqu'à eux, et tous l'entendirent en même temps.

« Capitaine Ukitake ! Mauvaise nouvelle ! On a cherché partout mais on a rien trouvé de notre côté. Cependant, le groupe numéro huit a remarqué un élément important. Apparemment, il y a bien eu un combat. On a retrouvé pas mal de sang sur un toit du secteur. On l'a envoyé à la 12ème division, mais il est probable que Kurosaki soit tombé sur l'ennemi et se soit battu. Oh ! Attendez ! » Il y eu un instant de silence puis enfin la voix reprit. « Chef, il y a du nouveau. L'intrus a apparemment laissé une carte. Rejoignez-nous s'il vous plait. On ne peut rien emmener hors de la scène, sans l'ordre express du capitaine Soi Fon, mais elle n'est pas encore arrivée. »

Tout le groupe s'en alla donc rejoindre les lieux du crime.

« Voilà, nous sommes là. Montrez-moi cette carte. » exigea Jyushirô.

« Tenez, monsieur. » dit, en lui tendant le mot, le garde.

_Cher Isshin, _

_Comme cela fait longtemps, ne trouves-tu pas ? Je me souviens que la dernière fois, nos retrouvailles s'étaient déroulées à peu près de la même façon. Tu sais donc où me trouver. Tu viens seul si tu ne veux pas que ton cher fils soit plus blessé que cela ! Ca me ferait trop de la peine, si je devais le défigurer pour que tu comprennes la leçon. Et cette fois-ci, tu seras le perdant et Ichigo sera à moi seul ! _

_M. K. _

« Je n'y comprends pas grand-chose, je l'avoue. La seule chose certaine c'est qu'Ichigo ait été enlevé. Nous ne devons pas perdre de temps pour… » exposa l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

« Tu peux arrêter ton discours ! » l'interrompit Zaraki. « Ils sont déjà partis tous les deux. »

Et en effet, Kurosaki et Kanô manquaient à l'appel ! De rage, et déterminé à sauver leur rouquin préféré, ils coururent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ashido suivait son ami, inquiet à propos de ce qui pourrait arriver à l'homme qu'il aimait, et à qui il n'avait même pas encore pu se déclarer. Foutues responsabilités de capitaine, foutu Kenpachi qui galopait derrière son homme pour se battre ! Il aurait dû tout lui dire bien avant ! Mais il n'était pas encore temps d'avoir des regrets, il devait aller à son secours, et ne pas perdre le brun de vue !

Leur course les mena aux confins d'une forêt peu connue du Rukongai. Malgré cela, Kurosaki semblait s'y retrouver comme sa poche.

« Isshin ! Explique-moi. » demanda le rouge.

« Pas le temps, Ichigo est en grand danger avec ce malade ! Faut se dépêcher, t'auras les explications plus tard. Sache juste que contre lui, il ne peut rien, il en a de trop mauvais souvenirs. » débita vite et bien le père de famille.

Au bout de longues minutes, ils bifurquèrent à droite et une grotte émergea d'entre les arbres, lugubre et immense.

« Je venais souvent m'amuser ici. Sois prudent, il a sans doute installé des pièges. »

Ses deux phrases rendirent l'ex homme des bois perplexe, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Prudemment, les deux hommes s'introduisirent dans l'obscurité ambiante de la caverne. Leur progression fut lente, tant par le manque de lumière que par les nombreux trous et armes de jets dissimulées efficacement, dans tous les endroits possibles. Mais ils s'en sortirent très bien et débarquèrent au centre de la cache avec appréhension. Ils dissimulèrent leur présence autant physiquement qu'au niveau de leur énergie spirituelle, pour ne pas être repéré.

Ils tombèrent malheureusement sur un spectacle écœurant. Il y avait quelques meubles dans cet endroit insalubre, juste un lit, un feu de camp rustique, quelques ustensiles de chasses, etc. Ichigo était allongé sur le lit, bâillonné, et attaché aux barreaux du montant, avec l'autre sur lui.

« Ah ! C'est le pied ! Ichigo, enfin tu m'appartiens. Depuis le temps que j'attends, je vais enfin pouvoir m'occuper de toi. Dire que ces imbéciles ont sauté dans ma combine à pieds joints. Toute cette diversion sur Terre, ça ne devait que les occuper, le temps que je te récupère. Dire que ton père a pu profiter de toi pendant onze ans. Quel gâchis ! Ne t'inquiète pas, dès qu'il sera là, je lui ferais la peau pour nous avoir séparé. Tu aurais du me revenir de droit après tout dès le départ. Mais cet imbécile égoïste t'a emmené sur Terre. Tu aurais pu être dix fois plus fort si tu étais resté ici. Enfin, ça n'a plus d'importance. Je vais bien profiter de toi, et on ne se quittera plus. »

« M'énerve, ce crétin congénital ! » grogna doucement Isshin. Et là, ce que son ennemi de toujours fit l'énerva au plus haut point !

« Allez, Ichi. Montre-moi que tu m'aimes toujours. » sourit-il sadiquement, en arrachant l'hakama du garçon. Le jeune homme gémit de douleur aux griffures qu'il écopa lors du déchiquetage de ses vêtements. Son bâillon lui fut retiré violemment, et l'homme l'embrassa sauvagement, ravageant sa bouche, allant jusqu'à le faire saigner.

« Je ne tiens plus ! » s'énervèrent les deux garçons cachés.

« Ecarte-toi de mon fils ! » hurla le brun.

« Ah ! Isshin, content de te voir ! Tu arrives toujours au mauvais moment à ce que je vois. Oh, et tu as amené un ami avec toi. Je t'avais dit d'être seul. » Son poing convulsa contre l'arme à sa ceinture et s'abattit bien trop vite dans le bras de son prisonnier, qui cria de douleur. Les deux amis du rouquin n'avaient pu faire un geste. Cependant, ils restèrent concentrés sur leur objectif, sortir Ichigo de là, en tuant ce salopard !

« Ca fait trop longtemps que je t'ai laissé en vie, sale enflure. Cette fois, je ne t'épargnerai pas. » déclara résolument le père Kurosaki, en dégainant son sabre.

« Oh vraiment ? Encore faudrait-il que tu puisses me tuer. Je te rappelle qu'on était souvent comparé auparavant. Nous avions le même niveau à l'époque, tu te souviens ? Je me demande si tu as régressé quand tu es allé sur Terre avec cette humaine. Je pense que seul le combat nous le dira. »

Sans remord, il tira son zanpakutô du bras du garçon et fonça droit sur son ennemi.

'_Ouf ! Enfin ! Il est lourd, ce salopard.'_ Pensa Ichigo quand l'homme s'enleva de sur lui.

« Ichigo ! » murmura une voix toute proche.

« Ashido ? »

« Oui, chut. Je vais te détacher pendant qu'ils se battent. Un peu de patience. » souffla le rouge, qui s'était faufilé près de lui. Il tira les cordes du montant, le nœud était bien serré mais son épée n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de mettre son idée en application, qu'une lame le loupa de peu.

« Ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient ! »

« Ichigo ne t'appartient pas, espèce de fou ! Il te déteste. » cingla Kanô.

« Et tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur moi, plutôt qu'ailleurs si tu ne veux pas crever par surprise ! » cria Isshin à l'encontre de son adversaire.

L'homme esquiva le coup et reprit son combat, zieutant toujours l'autre qui restait bien trop près de son cher Ichi-chan. Il hurla encore et voulut embrocher Ashido, revenu une nouvelle fois à l'attaque des cordes. Cette fois, il fut bloqué par une lame. Une nouvelle attaque s'abattit sur lui, éraflant juste son épaule.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu es vraiment faible, Isshin. Aujourd'hui tu as besoin de ce gars pour sauver ton fils ? Pathétique ! La dernière fois, tu m'as eu en moins de deux minutes tellement tu étais en rage. Allez libère-le ! Je veux le revoir ! Appelle ton bankai ! »

« Pas besoin de le faire venir pour toi. » sourit effrontément Kurosaki.

Bien sûr, l'autre s'énerva et redoubla ses attaques, énervé du petit jeu auquel jouait ce brun agaçant.

Les entraves cédèrent vite avec un coup bien placé du sabre. Ichigo put alors défaire les liens de ses pieds, ce que remarqua une fois de plus son kidnappeur.

« Oh non ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas aussi facilement ! » s'écria leur ennemi.

Il se déplaça très vite et recloua Ichigo au lit, l'immobilisant avec un kidô. Il fit de même pour le parasite qui voulait à tout prix porter secours au roux. Ashido put l'éviter mais dut se propulser loin du jeune Kurosaki.

« Bon, et si on terminait ce combat, Masato ? Il a trop duré, je trouve ! » proposa Isshin, toujours énervé.

« Oh mais volontiers. Je n'attends que ça depuis des années. » répliqua-t-il.

Chacun intensifia alors son pouvoir, leurs bankais se libérèrent. Deux serpents de feu surgirent alors, les deux semblaient être le prolongement du sabre des deux hommes.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Il ne devrait pas y avoir deux zanpakutôs pareils, c'est impossible. » s'étonna Ashido.

« Oh ? Alors, il ne sait rien. Tu es venu ici avec un étranger, et tu ne lui as rien expliqué ? Etais-tu tellement inquiet pour taire notre petite histoire… frérot ? » interrogea curieux et avec un sourire sadique Masato.

Il n'obtint qu'un grognement pour toute réponse.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ca ne te ressemble pas. Toi qui palabre tout le temps pour ne rien dire, tu ne parles pas des gens et des choses importantes à tes amis ? Tu me chagrines, frangin. » ironisa l'homme, qui en réalité ressemblait un peu à Isshin. Il avait les mêmes cheveux noirs, en plus longs et des yeux noirs arrogants, il n'avait pas de barbe seulement, malgré son isolement dans la forêt.

« Tais-toi, crétin, tu n'es plus mon frère. La preuve, les anciens de la famille t'ont renié après ce que tu as fait à Ichigo. » répliqua l'aîné des deux.

Ils se mirent alors à raconter à Ashido ce qu'il s'était passé onze ans plutôt, au détriment d'Ichigo, qui revit les images défilés devant ses yeux.

« A cette époque, on s'aimait bien, on faisait les quatre cents coup à l'académie. Puis, on a été pris dans une division différente tous les deux. Lors d'une de mes missions sur Terre, j'ai rencontré Masaki. Elle était vraiment belle et si différente de ce que j'avais pu connaître ici. Je l'ai aimée tout de suite, les anciens n'ont pas été ravis, cela va sans dire. Un Shinigami unit à une humaine, pour les nobles, c'était une règle à ne jamais dépassé ! Mon frère l'a mal prit également, on ne s'est plus vu jusqu'à ce que je le recontacte, en lui annonçant la naissance d'un fils. On a vite renoué nos liens, Ichigo le faisait se sentir bien, il souriait tout le temps, et puis le petit était si gentil avec lui. »

« Mais un jour quand Ichigo avait quatre ans, il a découvert que notre enfant pouvait voir les esprits et les fantômes. Nous avons eu une discussion assez sérieuse ce jour-là. Il voulait emmener Ichigo à la Soul Society pour qu'il reçoive un enseignement digne de notre nom. J'ai refusé, Masaki n'aurait pas compris, même si je lui avais dit qui j'étais en réalité. Je croyais la question réglée, et je ne l'ai plus vu pendant un bon moment. Seulement, au mois de novembre, nous avons dû nous absenter car nos deux jumelles allaient naitre. Ichigo est resté seul avec une nourrice. »

Ichigo se souvint grâce aux souvenirs qu'engendrait Isshin, sans le savoir, dans sa tête.

Flashback

La jeune fille qui le gardait était gentille, elle lui avait réchauffé le plat que sa mère avait préparé puis lui avait laissé regarder la télévision. Elle préparait son bain quand on sonna à la porte.

« J'y vais. » lança le petit Ichigo, pensant que la jeune femme l'entendrait.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit son oncle sur le seuil et lui sourit, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu. Il était gentil et sentait toujours bon.

« Bonsoir, Ichigo. »

« 'Soir mon oncle, tu veux entrer ? »

« Non, ça ira. En fait, je voulais t'emmener voir un superbe endroit que j'ai trouvé. Ce n'est pas loin, tu vas voir. Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? » répondit l'adulte.

« Bien sûr, mais j'dois prévenir la nounou. » signala le petit garçon.

« Pas la peine, il n'y en a pas pour longtemps. Et puis, ton père est d'accord. »

Confiant en son oncle, l'enfant le suivit. Le grand brun le prit dans ses bras, en lui souriant et ferma aussitôt la porte. Il garda le bébé contre lui, l'empêchant de voir qu'il ouvrait un senkaimon. Il entra dedans et se précipita vers la sortie. Une fois arrivé dehors, il avisa son environnement, il était bien tombé dans la forêt. Masato laissa alors voir le paysage au garçon.

« Ouah ! C'est beau. Mais euh… j'ai un peu froid, oncle Masato. »

L'homme l'emmitoufla convenablement dans son kimono, costume bizarre, s'était-il fait la réflexion. Ils s'enfoncèrent alors dans le bois, jusqu'à atteindre cette même grotte. La chaleur que le feu dégageait quand ils entrèrent leur fit beaucoup de bien. Pendant quelques minutes, le brun montra toutes sortes d'objet diverses à son neveu, ce qui fascinait le petit garçon. Des armes, des silex et surtout la forme de son zanpakutô. Le serpent de feu lui fit peur sous l'effet de la surprise mais il accepta bien vite que l'étrange animal s'enroule autour de lui. Les flammes ne lui faisaient rien, puisque son oncle ne lui voulait pas de mal. Mais peu de temps après, l'homme s'approcha plus de lui et lui fit un bisou.

« Tu es adorable, et si mignon, Ichi-chan. » lui avait-il dit pour se justifier du baiser qu'il lui avait fait sur la joue.

A partir de là, tout avait dérapé, ce qui aurait dû être innocent s'enflamma quand le gamin rougit de plaisir sous le compliment et qui lui sourit avec son air d'ange. Masato n'avait pas pu résister et s'était jeté sur l'enfant, le surplombant largement. Le gamin avait cru bêtement que son oncle voulait se coucher sur le lit et lui avait souri, et s'était décalé. L'adulte l'avait alors rapproché de son corps et l'avait de nouveau embrassé.

« Bien trop mignon. » avait-il répété laissant sa langue valser dans la bouche du petit. Il avait ensuite, enlevé les vêtements de l'enfant. Jusque là, Ichigo avait cru que tout était normal, sa maman lui faisait souvent des bisous du soir et le dénudait pour l'aider à enfiler son pyjama. Il ne comprit que trop tard que tout était bien différent de la maison. Son oncle ne lui avait rien donné d'autre à se mettre sur le dos, et il continuait à lui faire de petits baisers, mais sur son corps entier. Il en était arrivé à toucher de sa langue un endroit très intime, selon les dires de ses parents. C'est là qu'il avait commencé à vouloir s'éloigner. Et cela, l'homme ne l'avait pas toléré.

« Allons Ichi-chan, je veux juste te faire du bien. Reste ici avec moi pour toujours. »

Il avait alors rappelé le serpent à lui. L'âme de son sabre s'enroula alors autour du petit garçon nu, et ça brûla l'enfant. L'oncle s'en fichait un peu, régulant une température normale avec son partenaire pour ne pas trop blesser son neveu préféré. Très vite, ses mains et sa bouche s'occupait du pénis du garçon et faisait de langoureux vas-et-viens. Un bruit sourd à l'entrée de la grotte les interrompit. Quelqu'un courrait dans la galerie. Quelques secondes plus tard, Isshin débarquait et voyait la scène.

« Ferme les yeux, Ichigo. » avait-il simplement dit, et l'enfant avait obéi. Son oncle le tenait toujours et, le jeune ne le vit pas, il se fit sévèrement blesser dans le dos. Le sang coula sur la couche, le rouquin y baignait mais en fut retiré prestement. Ses émotions fortes l'avaient fatigué et il s'assoupit rapidement. Cependant, il entendit encore la dernière phrase que son père prononça vis-à-vis de son oncle.

« Ne refais jamais ça ! Je te laisse la vie sauve, mais je te renie pour ce que tu as osé faire à mon enfant. »

Fin Flashback 

« Quand je suis sorti de la caverne, je me suis aussitôt rendu à la maison familiale, et j'ai parlé aux anciens de ses actes immondes. Ils étaient au moins d'accord sur ce point, Masato devait être renié, n'étant pas plus digne que moi du nom des Kurosaki. Cependant, nous étions leurs deus seuls enfants, et les vieux renards voulaient absolument une descendance, aussi je pus garder mon nom et le transmettre à mon fils. Eux aussi auraient espéré pouvoir l'élever dans ce monde, mais ma réponse n'a jamais changé. Je ne supporterai jamais qu'on s'en prenne à ma famille. » Cela conclut l'histoire, et sans remords, Isshin lança son serpent de feu droit sur son ennemi. Celui-ci tenta d'esquiver mais les trajectoires floues que prenait l'animal étaient trop imprévisibles et l'homme se fit brûler durement. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se relever, la lame tranchante de son frère le traversa de part en part. Cette fois, il mourut sur le coup, touché en plein cœur. Sa vie s'éteignit et son corps se transforma en poussière, voilà ce qui arrive aux habitants du Rukongai, assaillis par des intentions malfaisantes, ou blasphématoires.

« Bravo Isshin, c'est tout ce qu'il méritait pour avoir commis pareil crime. » sourit tristement Ashido.

« Oui, sûrement. » murmura le brun, pleurant silencieusement son frère qui s'était perdu dans une voie de folie tordue.

« Merde, Isshin. Ichigo a besoin de soins de toute urgence, il saigne beaucoup et il est évanoui. » Ces seuls mots réveillèrent le père. Ils se précipitèrent sur le garçon. Les deux hommes prodiguèrent les premiers secours, endiguant le flot de sang suintant de la plaie au ventre. Le bras de son fils avait également été bandé avec un garrot. Ils ne pouvaient faire mieux avec si peu de moyen.

« Ashido, pars devant et va prévenir la 4ème division qu'ils vont avoir un patient. Je le ramène aussi vite que je peux. » L'homme aux cheveux rouges s'exécuta et le père et le fils revinrent au Seireitei à leur rythme. Ils furent accostés par des brancardiers au début de la forêt et le jeune homme fut transporté d'urgence. Isshin dut, avant d'aller au chevet de son enfant, s'acquitter de transmettre son rapport à la réunion des capitaines que Yamamoto avait ordonnée. Le récit fut raconté, mais en version courte, pas besoin d'aller déballer une nouvelle fois cette vieille histoire de famille.

En deux jours, Ichigo fut remis complètement sur pied. Il fut accueilli à son réveil par sa famille au complet, ses sœurs et son père, ainsi qu'Ashido, qui semblait être devenu un grand ami des Kurosaki. Sa vie allait redevenir normale, dans la mesure du possible quand on vit à Soul Society, son paternel lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé quand il était dans les vapes. Il fut heureux de ne plus avoir ce traumatisme planant au-dessus de lui. Il allait enfin pouvoir oublier ce sombre passage de son enfance désormais.

Cependant, toute cette histoire avait eu un mérite. Ashido avait pris sa résolution, il allait déclarer sa flamme à son Ichigo. Il le retrouva donc le lendemain de son retour à la maison dans sa chambre.

« Ichi ? Je peux te parler ? »

« Bien sûr, entre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le rouquin, une fois son ami installé. Il se retenait à grande peine de se blottir dans la chaleur de ses bras, dans l'étreinte forte de celui qu'il aimait en secret. Son sourire timide, chose rare chez lui, le freinait.

« Euh… Eh bien, voilà…je… » balbutia le rouge. _'Mais bordel, t'es un mec reprends-toi et dis-lui clairement que tu veux le posséder ! Que tu veux te le faire comme ce n'est pas permis ! Allez fais-le !'_ s'auto-persuada Kanô en son for intérieur.

« Je t'aime, Ichigo ! » déclara-t-il subitement. Et pour que ce soit bien clair, il prit la tête du jeune homme en coupe et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il enfonça sa langue sans cérémonie, mais avec tendresse, dans l'antre chaude et leurs langues valsèrent allègrement, voluptueusement l'une contre l'autre. Leurs yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes de manière à amplifier les sensations merveilleuses que leur échange faisait naitre.

'_Mm ! Ouah ! La vache ! Si c'est un rêve, ne me réveillez surtout pas ! Ou je tue celui qui ose !'_ s'extasia le garçon. Son fantasme se réalisait enfin, quelle joie… et quelle chaleur insoutenable l'envahissait au sud de son anatomie ! Le baiser se rompit bien trop vite au goût du plus jeune. « Mm, encore. » gémit-il inconsciemment, et toujours les yeux fermés. Et son souhait s'exauça vite, lui faisant enfin comprendre que cela n'était pas une illusion.

Ashido ralentit doucement son baiser, voulant, avant de passer à l'acte, connaître la réponse d'Ichigo. Même si le garçon appréciait apparemment autant que lui leur embrassade.

« Ichi ? »

« Continue, Ashido. J'en veux encore. » murmura le rouquin.

« C'est très tentant mais si tu me répondais d'abord, hein ? » demanda avec un petit sourire en coin le plus vieux.

Là-dessus, le jeune Kurosaki rouvrit les yeux. S'il avait encore des doutes que ce soit un songe, ils furent balayés en voyant l'homme continuer de le serrer entre ses bras.

« A ton avis ? Je ne laisserai pas n'importe qui avoir mon vrai premier baiser. Je t'aime. Allez maintenant fais-moi l'amour, Ashido. J'en rêve depuis si longtemps. S'il te plait. » avoua le roux.

« Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. » déclara ravi l'homme en le plaquant sur le matelas.

Un baiser passionné reprit et les fit gémir d'anticipation. Si cela les mettaient déjà dans cet état, que se passerait-il quand ils iraient plus loin. De toute façon, ils allaient vite le voir. Ashido s'appuya un peu plus sur son compagnon et sa bouche laissa quelques baisers mouillés sur le visage du roux. Après un autre baiser, le rouge s'attaqua enfin plus franchement à sa victime. Ses lèvres voraces criblèrent le cou offert de petits baisers et d'une ou deux morsures, marquant enfin son territoire.

Ichigo en gémissait déjà tant la vision sensuelle que lui renvoyait son presque amant l'excitait. Il trouvait terriblement érotique de se faire mordre par son amour, aussi le jeune homme fourra sa main dans les cheveux emmêlés et rapprocha la source de son plaisir. Ce dernier en sourit contre son cou et accéda à la demande muette. Après avoir honoré la gorge palpitante, Kanô s'empressa de descendre sur le torse de son copain. Il mordit une clavicule avant de retracer avec sa langue les muscles saillants à sa portée.

Le rouquin en rejeta la tête en arrière, quelque chose se passait, il le sentait. Juste cette sensation, un bout de langue humide sur sa peau, lui envoyait de délicieux frissons. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement, il y avait autre chose, comme si l'air lui manquait, la chaleur de leur étreinte n'aurait pas du le rendre ainsi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue étrange… leurs deux reiatsus se mélangeaient, s'apprivoisaient et s'épousèrent bientôt. Comme si leurs auras faisaient aussi l'amour, c'était bizarre, mais apparemment cela décuplait les sensations qu'ils ressentaient pendant leur ébat.

Ashido, même s'il sentait la même chose qu'Ichigo, ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il poursuivit sa descente sur le corps parfait de son petit-ami, arrivant bientôt à un membre dur qui lui faisait de l'œil. Sans plus d'hésitation, et parce que son érection se faisait aussi douloureusement sentir, il engloba le sexe d'un coup. Ces vas-et-viens lents agacèrent Ichi, qui rua des hanches pour faire comprendre son empressement. Qui pouvait-il si c'était bien trop bon, et que sa hampe pulsait, cherchant son assouvissement. Le rouge comprit le message et après de longs allers-retours rapides, sentit la semence de son amant couler dans sa bouche.

Le goût de son amour était délicieux, le plus jeune put alors goûter à son propre sperme grâce au baiser que lui donna Ashido. Cependant, ne voulant pas rester passif, le rouquin agrippa l'érection de son partenaire et le masturba gentiment, le faisant venir vite et bien.

« Je veux te prendre maintenant Ichi. » souffla le plus âgé.

« Vas-y, viens en moi. » murmura le garçon.

C'est donc après s'être ré-exciter, se suçant mutuellement, que le rouge lubrifia ses doigts et les pénétra doucement dans l'antre de son compagnon. Assuré qu'il avait bien préparé l'entrée, Ashido entra enfin dans le fourreau de chair, incroyablement serré de son amour.

« Si étroit. » gémit-il.

« Ashido, vite je t'en supplie. » quémanda Kurosaki les yeux au bord des larmes.

« Tu es sûr, tu n'as pas trop mal ? »

« Bouge bon sang ! Je ne suis pas en sucre. » ordonna le roux.

L'autre s'exécuta avec bonheur, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde puis ressortant complètement. Ses mouvements d'abord lents se firent très vite plus effrénés tant la chaleur qui entourait son pénis lui faisait perdre la tête. Au bout de longues minutes, les deux garçons se déversèrent l'un sur l'autre, jouissant en exhalant le nom de leur amant. Puis leurs deux corps s'enchevêtrèrent et ils s'endormirent doucement, se répétant à quel point ils s'aimaient.

Quelques jours plus tard, quand Isshin accepta de laisser Ichigo sortir, sûr qu'il allait bien, la famille apprit la nouvelle relation des deux garçons. Tout le monde le prit plutôt bien. Le père se doutait quand même depuis la bataille que son capitaine d'ami aimait beaucoup son fiston. Les filles furent un peu surprises, ne connaissant pas l'histoire dans son entièreté, on leur avait seulement dit que les deux capitaines avaient sauvé leur frère d'un méchant. Elles ne connaissaient de toute façon pas leur oncle, inutile donc d'aller leur raconter tout en détail. Mais l'étonnement passé, elles acceptèrent sans problème que leur frère aime un homme. Car même s'il était fort, il avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui se reposer après tous les combats qu'il avait mené, de ça au moins elles étaient au courant, leur frangin leur ayant quand même avoué toutes ces aventures, puisqu'elles y avaient également été mêlées.

Bref, la vie continua comme d'habitude, Kenpachi suivait toujours Ichi pour combattre, et les pouvoirs du garçon ne le lâcheraient pas encore. Apparemment, Ashido et lui avaient échangé un peu de reiatsu et le délai de conservation de pouvoir d'Ichigo semblait s'être rallongé un peu. De leurs côtés, les deux capitaines avaient toujours du boulot… comme un garçon de leur connaissance. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se faisait toujours courir après par une fille Kurosaki, avec son frère, ils faisaient la paire quand même !

Voilà ! Fiou, enfin fini ! Pour la fin j'ai eu un peu de mal, le lemon a eu du mal à sortir. Bref, reviews s'il vous plait ? J'accepte tout, soyez pas timide, donnez vos avis, ça me boostera pour le reste de mes fics. ^^ (Yeux de chat botté tout mimis et larmoyants !)


End file.
